


No Dream

by nbdummy



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Camp, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Out, New Relationship, Sleeping Together, fane and red prince are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbdummy/pseuds/nbdummy
Summary: The gang sets up camp for the night outside Driftwood. Lohse and Sebille take some time to understand their relationship. Fane and Red Prince pretend not to notice, badly.





	No Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing DOS2 for months and finally my Lohse main and Sebille kissed! There's so little f/f in this fandom, needed to express some possessed bard/vengeful elf cathartic loving. I love my squad of destructive idiots! Short & sweet. Character spoilers for the end of act 2!

* * *

After scouting the farmlands for lurking enemies Lohse traipsed back to her companions, brushing off a bit of foliage she’d used to disguise herself. Her armor weighed heavy after a long day of travel and use in an ambush as they crossed through a valley. When she moved her arm to unbuckle her chest plate, her shoulder smarted from whipping a dagger across the battlefield just a little too hard. With most of her armor removed, Lohse dropped the shining pile by the beginnings of the campfire and took the waterskin Fane offered. The Eternal was building the bones of a fire, and the Red Prince stood to the side, waiting to fork his tongue out and breathe the fire to life. The royal rarely changed out of his plate armor, said he preferred to be ready for an attack. What Lohse could only assume was that the shining metal was the finest garb he currently owned, and he wouldn’t be caught dead in the dirty, sweaty clothes Lohse walked around in while they camped.

“All clear, guys. Let’s camp here.” Lohse hesitated to sit, seeing Sebille negotiating a tent out of the corner of her eye. “I’ve got some food in my pack if you want to take dinner on, Fane.”

Fane looked over his cloaked shoulder, his eye sockets furrowing. “Though I have been cursed with the talents of a master chef yet no stomach for it, it does not mean I _want _to cook every night, Lohse.”

The Red Prince chuckled as he wiped fiery sparks from his mouth. “For a sack of bones you certainly don’t mind soaking all those compliments up as we eat. Now here, I took down this bit of boar…”

Lohse left them to their bickering and wandered to Sebille pitching her tent at the roots of a large tree. She had removed her armor and thrown it in a pile with her bow and pack, leaving her in an oddly elegant dress. The elf looked up at the bard’s approach and threw a stake to Lohse. “Going to stand and stare all day or help me?”

Lohse marveled at her ability to always look so put together and so murderous. Sebille struck the stake into the ground and together they erected the tent. The elf leaned back and sat on the roots of the tree, motioning for her companion to join her. Smiling, Lohse sat and felt an odd sense of calm. Despite the long journey, despite the battle today, despite only just recently escaping captivity and killing a giant voidwoken worm god, despite being possessed by another entity…Lohse felt happy. Travelling with Sebille—with all of them, really—made her happy in a way that performing on the street and in taverns never had. She was dead tired but, sitting with the elf now, she felt comfortable. Like she could watch the sun set and enjoy the smell of the fire. Leaning into the feeling, Lohse decided to be bold, and reached out for Sebille’s hand. Sebille instinctively jerked away, sensitive to the touch.

“Sorry, Sebille.” Lohse flushed with embarrassment and looked away. Suddenly all those contented feelings were washed away with a flood of anxiety. “Sometimes I get caught up in just…wanting you…I forget that we’re taking things slow.”

The bard heard Sebille sigh and then was surprised to feel the elf’s body relax into her own. “My dear, Lohse, you needn’t overthink things. I’m merely unused to an affectionate touch. After so long under the Master, so long a life touching only to kill…I admit it makes me nervous. I only ask that you be patient with me, because believe you me, bard…” Sebille slid her hand under Lohse’s chin and turned her gaze. “I want nothing more than to take you into that tent and let you do whatever you please.”

Heat rushed through Lohse’s body, spiking down between her legs. All she could think was to lean in and kiss Sebille.

“Lohse,” the elf whispered, “you’ve turned quite as red as your hair.”

“Let me kiss you?” was all Lohse could say.

* * *

Across the camp, Fane looked up from the skillet where he made their dinner and caught Lohse and Sebille in a tender kiss. The two women clutched at each other like they’d never held another person.

“You see those two?” Fane whispered to the Red Prince.

The lizard looked up from sharpening his claymore, turning his head quizzically. His nostrils flared. “Oh my. Color me…bored. Are you really surprised, Eternal?”

Fane huffed, kicking some dust at the scaled prince. “What you _aren’t_ surprised?”

“I know you aren’t a romantic, per se, Bones, but it doesn’t take a Cassanova such as myself to see a romance blooming. You’re saying you haven’t noticed those two spending their meals together? Rescuing one another on the battlefield? All those hunting expeditions we aren’t invited on?”

“Well that’s a friendship. Compatriots on adventure.”

“It is, it is. It’s also, obviously, much more.”

“Clearly, you’re right. I don’t think I can be at fault for not seeing any of this, though.” The Eternal huffed and returned to his cooking.

The Red Prince chuckled and picked his claymore up to continue his work. “Shall we throw a water balloon at the lovebirds to cool it down?” When Fane only grinned, the Red Prince called out, “dinner’s ready,” and kept his eyes averted.

* * *

Lohse and Sebille jumped apart, and despite her nervousness, Sebille seemed unbothered by the interruption. She stroked Lohse’s cheek and stood to join the others at the fire. Lohse took a moment to calm the fiery blush that had bloomed across her body.

“Who takes first watch tonight?” Lohse asked, trying to assert herself as she walked over.

The Red Prince grinned at her toothily. “I don’t think the two of you will be much use watching anything but each other.”

Lohse turned red again, losing any composure she had retained. “I-uh, c’mon…”

“We’re perfectly capable of watching both each other _and_ the camp, Your Highness.” Sebille snapped a bone of the meat on the spit, glaring down The Red Prince.

Beside Lohse, Fane chuckled and took a swig of his poisoned wine. “Call me naive, but I think we’ll be fine with one shift of distraction. We’re only just outside of Driftwood, anyhow.”

“Like that ever matters,” Lohse mutters, recalling the “perfectly innocent” scarecrows they’d encountered earlier that day. Everyone seemed to remember at the same time, and a wave of anxiety washed over them. “Well, look, would you all rather take watches separately?”

* * *

Eventually they all agreed and Sebille took first watch, sitting at the embers of fire with her cloak wrapped about her body. Lohse must lay sleeping in that tent there, closest to her own. Her red hair falling across her face, hand cradling her dagger at her bosom. Sebille imagined crawling in with her and replacing her weapons for a short while. Allowing the woman to hold her through the night.

A crack in the fire drew Sebille out of her daydream. She knew she couldn’t do something like that. Just thinking about it made her body swell with nerves and arousal—a mixture that would surely only result in tears. After so many years having her body used as a tool by others—for sex, for war, for work—being _wanted _and not simply taken was a startling, sad change. Sebille felt, for maybe the first time, in control of nearly every part of her life. Sure, others wished to control her fate as Prime Scion, but at this point no one had the power to. And Lohse understood how much this independence meant, how important it was for their romantic relationship to be intentional, consensual.

Sebille felt the warmth in her chest growing a bit too intense and drew her bow, thinking to restring it to keep her mind off the bard.

“See something out in the dark, Sebille?” Fane’s voice sparked up from behind her, nearly sending the elf to action.

“By the Seven, Fane. That was nearly your life, my friend.”

“Life. Pah.” Fane dropped down beside Sebille. The sound of his skeleton knocking against itself was something Sebille would never grow accustomed to.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Oh, don’t sleep. Rarely do.”

“Are you serious?”

“What? I don’t eat, why should I sleep like you humans?”

Sebille raised an eyebrow. “I’d say it’s more the…we all take watch and lose sleep. Yet you do not sleep.”

“You think I should not rest?”

“Oh, no, that’s not what…”

“Though I not sleep, I require as much time to myself as anyone else. While you spend that time with Lohse, perhaps, I spend it with my research, my memories.”

“Fair enough. I meant no disrespect.”

“None taken. Mostly just a chance for a jab.”

“Hilarious,” Sebille drawled. “Though I don’t see what’s so funny.”

“It’s not so funny as it is…amusing. The two of you are so very different. Lohse a demon-possessed jester and you, a vengeful tree god…the world works in mysterious ways.”

“I’d say our whole troupe is amusing in that case, not just our pairing off.”

“Yes, but romance does add that extra dash to it all, don’t you think?” Fane cracked a boney smile.

She chuckled. “I never seem able to decide if I enjoy you, Eternal.”

“Oh, everyone enjoys me, Sebille.”

“Do they?” Lohse’s voice carried from her tent. “I think I’d enjoy you much more if you shut up and let me sleep.”

Fane cast an annoyed look at her tent as Sebille laughed. “Jokes as usual. I’ll take the next watch, Sebille, why don’t you get some sleep?”

“Oh, my watch isn’t over—” Sebille caught his pointed glance and stopped mid-sentence and got to her feet. “Thank you, friend.”

Sebille ducked into Lohse’s tent, catching the bard off guard. She had clearly actually been asleep, her eyes groggy and hair mussed. Her blanket only covered part of her chest, revealing very little clothing underneath.

“Oh…” Lohse slurred. “Sebille. You’re here in my tent.”

“Shh, dear.” Sebille stroked the redhead’s face. “I’m only here to sleep now. Is that alright?”

“So so alright. Get in ‘ere.” Lohse mumbled, lifting her blanket.

Sebille blushed and shed herself of her clothes, cuddling up beside Lohse’s warm body. The bard's arms wrapped around her, nose nuzzling beneath Sebille’s ear.

“I don’t want this to be a dream, but I do feel like I’m in a slightly less raunchy dream of mine,” Lohse said quietly.

“No dream.” Sebille pressed her lips to the bard’s cheek and closed her eyes.


End file.
